


Star Wars: Ficlets and Other Things...

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Star Wars AU, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Collection of Star Wars: The Force Awakens drabbles, one shots, and head canons other than Poe Dameron. Multi character.





	1. Ficlet: Movie Night with Finn, Poe, and Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request for a modern Star Wars AU.

"Did you remember to bring the popcorn?"  
"Yes, it's in the microwave right now. Anyone up for soda? Y/N, soda?"  
"Sure. I'll have a sprite," you smile at Finn while falling into the massive bean bag on the floor. He reaches into the fridge and tosses a can your way.  
"Guys, shut the hell up!" Poe grumbles.  
"Awe, someone is grouchy," you snicker at Poe.  
   
"I'm not!" Poe pouts with crossed arms. "I just like the intro, ok," he whispers as he uncrosses his arms to watch the Disney castle pan into view; his eyes widening in amazement as though he's never seen it a million times before.  
You eyeball Poe from the side with a quirked brow, trying your best to oppress the laugh bubbling up into your chest.  
"What?" Poe squints at you. "What?" he repeats, his voice gaining a whiny edge, and his face quite serious. He pauses the movie and stares at you.  
   
You burst out into laughter. The fact that Poe has a soft spot for whimsical nostalgia always makes you giggle, but the fact that he's so serious about the intro has you in stitches.  
"I'm surprised you haven't broken the DVD, yet," Rey squishes into the corner of the sofa opposite of Poe. "I mean, seriously, you should just transfer it to a datacard, so you don't scratch up the disc," she prods on.  
   
"Keep it up!" Poe's left brow shoots dangerously high.  
"Awe. We're just teasing you man," Finn ambles to the sofa with a giant bowl of popcorn in his arm. He hands you the popcorn, then wiggles himself between Poe and Rey. "So who's my pillow today?" Finn grins.  
   
"I had to put up with your feet last time. So me," Poe points at himself, and Finn stretches his body across the sofa, his head in Poe's lap, and feet in Rey's. "Ok, is everyone comfortable? Yes? Ok, good," Poe hits play, the intro of Lion King echoing into the room.


	2. Headcanon: BB-8s Spare Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I HAVE A REQUEST PLEASE, FOR WHICHEVER WAY YOU PREFER TO ANSWER? BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT BB-8 DOES IN FREE/SPARE TIME ❤_

 

  * BB-8 is usually told to power down, recharge, and run self-diagnostics, because hey, the droid child is an astromech and needs maintenance after all.
  * But we all know BB-8 is a bit defiant.
  * The little sphere loves exploring the base and its surroundings.
  * Especially the forests.
  * There’s just something about nature.
  * BB-8 does sometimes seem to have the attention span of a child when it goes on its little adventures.
  * Beeping in binary. “Oohhh, shiny rock.” “Oh hey, a bird.” “Oh, a falling leaf.“ 
  * BB-8 is fascinated with small animals, in a cute way, and will follow small animals into or close to their habitats.
  * Quietly though as not to disturb the animals.
  * BB-8 loves stargazing and wonders how many planets it has seen so far.
  * It probably calculates distance to other systems.
  * BB-8 totally has astromech friends who it encourages to tag along. R2-D2 is always up for that by the way.
  * Together, they tend to get into trouble though, exploring beyond comlink reach, getting dirty, being late because of that.
  * On base, BB-8 likes to investigate around the storage rooms. It’s always looking for something to fix. 
  * Most likely things it’s been told not to mess with but will anyways.
  * BB-8 can’t resist following odd noises, either, and will go to check things out.
  * BB-8 totally collects things. Nothing big really. Maybe small pebbles. Or other shiny objects.
  * It stores them in a hidden corner somewhere on base.
  * And when someone feels blue, BB-8 will get one of those objects and present them as a gift.



 

 

 

 


	3. One Shot [Poe]: Cuddle With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: _Can you write me some super cuddly poe!?_

A deep breath and the dream was gone. You were half awake but too lazy to open your eyes. There was just something blissful about how morning warmth clung to your body. How the cusp between haziness and full awareness kept the world outside at bay. The fact that it was Sunday and your day off should have made it even better. Except it didn't.  
  
The days had been long. Too long. Not that you minded. You had had long days before. Long weeks. Long months, even. Never-ending cycles of sleep, eat, work, repeat. Again, not that you minded because you loved your work. You loved keeping busy. In fact, downtime nearly terrified you. But the last week had been a drag. A lonely drag, really.  
  
Out of seven days, you had only seen your boyfriend once. Once, during which he had been half asleep as he had just gotten off work. And you had been lucky enough to get a kiss on your way out. A sleepy kiss that had made you miss him even more.     
  
That's just how it went during high tides of war. You both knew that with increased threat came longer days. Especially for him. He was, after all, the best pilot in the resistance, and his responsibilities included crew readiness at all times. That meant long days of training, long days of fixing X-Wings, and long days of writing reports; the latter he often grumbled over because in his eyes it was a boring task that kept him away from you.  
  
You inhaled sharply and pulled the blanket tight around your body. There was no need to search blindly for his body. Absence of warmth on his side of the bed, an amiss density in the mattress, and you knew you'd likely not seem him until dusk. Your day off and he had to work, so why bother getting up.  
  
Mission ready was high priority, and you knew there was nothing either of you could do to shorten the days. In that moment, though. you didn't care. You wanted him here, next to you. Just a moment of closeness to recharge your usual chipper self. Just a moment to remember his scent, the way he felt, and the way he sounded when he slept.  
  
You groaned, then you heard a snicker. You fluttered your eyes open, Poe's legs coming into focus.  
“Morning, sleepyhead,” he looked down on you, another snicker in tow.  
You blinked a few times, scanning up and down Poe, realizing that he was out of uniform, wearing a t-shirt and sweats instead. “Poe? Aren't you late for work?” you sat up, confused.  
“Nope,” he smiled widely, the creases in his cheeks dangerously deep, and with sparkling eyes. Like hidden mischief. You shook your head, still confused, and he chuckled in response. He sat down on the edge of the bed and played with your hair. “Took the day off.”  
   
“Just like that? Does the General know?”  
“Nooooo. I just decided to not show up and let the rest of the crew hang in the balance,” he sassed.  
“Smart ass.”  
“Of course she knows.”  
“What did you do? Bribe her with a smolder and a promised double shift?”  
Poe laughed. He drew in a sharp breath and pinched your nose. “Something like that.” Another pause and the laugh lines on his face disappeared for a moment. “I told her, we all needed a break. See the people we love. And if we didn't soon, she may just have a mutiny on her hands.” Poe laughed.  
  
“Surprised she didn't have you arrested for that statement,” you quirked a feisty brow.  
“Now who's the smart ass.” Poe leaned in, laughing, and kissing over your brow. “Anyways. I plan on spending the whole day with you. --- But, first, --- breakfast,” Poe smiled. He got up and motioned for you to sit upright, and you did, stretching away what little sleep remained clinging to your body.  
  
Poe sat a tray with your favorite foods in front of you and leaned in for another kiss. “Eat. And when you're finished, join me in the living room. Got a surprise for you,” he wiggled his brows. There it was again. That hint of mischief behind dark brown eyes and deepened creases.  
  
You squinted at him and he boomed out a laugh. “You'll see. --- Eat,” he repeated, then left.  
You ate your breakfast, snickering at the fact that Poe had made flatcakes in the shape of what you assumed were sheep. Or maybe clouds. He never was good at drawing, so you could picture him cussing at trying to figure out how to make the batter work for him. It was an endearing flaw for sure. And it made the flatcakes taste even better.  
  
You finished your breakfast and pulled yourself out of bed. You changed into a more comfortable set of pajamas and your favorite socks, then made your way down the hallway.  
  
“Wait!” Poe stopped you before you could turn the corner into the living room. He covered your eyes with his hands, kissing the back of your neck in the process.  
“Really? How big a surprise is this?” you chuckled.  
“Just wait.” Poe gently pushed against your body for you to start walking.  
“Ok. Careful. Just... two... more.. steps!” he snickered.  
  
He kissed you again and you felt a shiver down your spine.  
“Poe!”  
“Alright. Alright. Ready. One, two, three,” he dropped his hands to your waist, hugging you close while he awaited your reaction.  
You opened your eyes and stared at a large tent-like structure taking up half the living room floor. “Is that... Is that a pillow fortress?” You gaped.  
“You bet!” He smiled with pride.  
  
He dropped to his knees and crawled through the opening and into the fortress. You laughed. Man-child popped into your head and you laughed even more.  
“What are you waiting for?” He stuck his head out from behind the blanket. “Come on. I wanna cuddle,” he sounded desperate.  
You shook your head, still laughing, then followed him in.  
“Wow,” you gasped when you saw the inside.  
  
Poe had outdone himself with this one. Pillows and blankets took up the floor and were shaped like a nest. Fairy lights hung around the sticks that held up the blankets for the tent structure. Your favorite snacks laid piled in one corner; your favorite books in another. He had even remembered your favorite stuffed plushy.  
   
“I downloaded some movies if you want to watch something. Or we can listen to music,” Poe smiled.  
You looked around again, gulping back tears. He had done all this for you. On his day off. He could've just rented a movie and ordered some food, sleeping away the rest of the day. Instead, he'd done this.  
  
You flung your arms around him and sunk your face into the curve of his neck. “Thank you,” you whispered.  
“For what?” he caressed over your face when you pulled away.  
“Just, thank you,” you smiled.  
Poe kissed over your face. Just gentle pecks. How you had missed those the most. “So? What do you want to do?”  
“Can we just lay here for a while, and hold each other?”  
“Of course.” No mischief on his face this time. Just warmth and care.  
  
Poe shifted his body, and you curled up next to him, resting your cheek on his chest. How lovely a day this turned out to be.  
 


	4. One Shot [Poe]: Happy Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: _Can I have more Poe fluff with a baby!? Please, love you._

The soothing warmth of sunlight tickled your skin. You inhaled deeply. A satisfied breath after a full night’s sleep. It had been a while since you had had one of those. Four months to be precise. 

You stretched away the sleep, a smile dancing across your face. This truly was nice.  
   
Silence…  
   
Calmness…  
   
Serenity…

Then it hit you.  
   
A moment -  _a fraction of a second really_  - before realization set in that there should have been some noise. If not crying, at least the crackling of a monitor nearby; and the rhythmic snores of him next to you, because he loved sleeping in on his days off.  
   
You shot up and looked around. His side was empty; the monitor gone.  
“Poe?” you called out. Nothing.   
   
You jumped out of bed, hastily wrapping yourself into your morning robe, then dashed towards the bedroom door. It wasn’t until you reached the frame that you heard whispered “shhhh’s” and baby giggles and the splashing of water. A sigh of relief escaped you. Why were you even worried? He knew what to do. Despite him not being around as much since missions kept him busy, he knew what to do.  
   
“Shhhh… we don’t want to wake mommy just yet?” you heard Poe hush from the refresher. “Look at your face. The paint was supposed to go on the frame."   
You snickered softly at the words, then slowly opened the door to the refresher.  
   
"What’s going on?” You quirked a brow, looking down on Poe, then you laughed. Poe knelt by the edge of the tub, bathing your four-month-old daughter; or at least, he was trying to. Baby was feisty, splashing water everywhere; especially onto her dad.  
   
“Hey. You weren’t supposed to be up, yet,” Poe frowned.  
“It was too quiet,” you snickered at the sight. Not only did bubbles and water cover the floor, but Poe’s face and shirt were covered in smudges of paint, and so was your daughter’s face. She didn’t seem to mind the way she kept giggling and splashing.  
   
“That’s the whole point. You were supposed to be asleep so we could surprise you,” Poe wiped over your daughter’s face with a washcloth and rinsed out her dark curls, then wrapped her in a big towel to dry her off. She didn’t like that one bit and tried to pull the towel off with tiny fists and kicking legs.  
“Surprise for what?”  
“Well…,” Poe turned red at the ears while trying to keep baby still. “It’s Mother’s Day. Your first Mother’s Day. — Isn’t that right, tiny?” he rocked baby in his arms and baby cooed in response.  
   
“It is?”  
“Yes. Now, go back to bed and pretend to be asleep.” Poe kissed the side of your temple, then shooed you back to the bedroom. “And no peeking,” he called out.  
   
You did as told and snuggled back into your bed, pretending to be asleep. Of course, the rustling noises coming from the kitchenette and baby giggles had you snicker more than once, especially whenever you heard Poe talking to your daughter.  
_“No, no, no… oh no. Now we have to refold the napkins.”  
“Tiny, what you doing? You can’t eat that, yet.”  
“Hey. Hey… keep those on. Your feet will get cold.”  
“I don’t know how mom handles all this when I’m not here.”_  
The last statement came with a bit of a despaired undertone which had you cut off a laugh into your pillow.  
   
A few more minutes of that, then it went quiet again. Curiosity gnawed at you. You tried your best to keep your eyes closed. To pretend to be asleep. But you couldn’t help chancing a quick peek when you heard the bedroom door open. You snickered again at the glimpse -  _Poe holding on to your daughter in one arm, and a breakfast tray in the other_ \-  then quickly squeezed your eyes shut to keep up the pretense.  
   
“Let’s wake up mommy,” you heard Poe. He sat the tray on the nightstand nearby, then slowly maneuvered himself onto the bed with baby in arm. “Y/N. Wake up,” he whispered, and you did your best to suppress another laugh. “Say ‘Mommy, wake up, we got a surprise for you.’”  
   
You opened your eyes and found your daughter propped up in front of your face, her wearing her cutest outfit, but one sock missing, and her hair in four, uneven pigtails with one ready to fall out of shape any second. Your eyes tracked up and you saw Poe smiling down on you, still wearing the paint smudged shirt, but at least he had cleaned his face.  
   
“Can you hold her for a second?” Poe scrunched up his nose. You nodded yes, sat upright, and propped your daughter onto your lap.  
   
Poe scooted off the bed and placed the breakfast tray in front of you.  
“What’s all this?” you looked over the tray.  
“Your favorite cereal. Some fruits. Chocolates. And a present,” Poe beamed. “We couldn’t wrap it all the way because it’s still drying, so it’s just loosely covered,” he took baby from your lap so you could bring the tray closer.  
   
“Is that so. Well, let’s see what it is,” you smiled, reaching for the wrapping paper. You carefully pulled the paper away, tears edging to the corners of your eyes when you saw what it was. “I love it,” you smiled. The present was a frame holding a holoflat of the day your daughter was born; her nestled against your chest while you kissed into her curls with tears of joy rolling down your cheeks. You inspected the frame closer and laughed. “Are those handprints? And footprints?”

  
“They are. She added her own artistic flair,” Poe smiled with pride.  
“And she drew the stick figure? And wrote Happy Mother’s Day?” You perked an amused brow.  
“Totally,” his eyes wrinkled at the corners.  
You sat the frame on the nightstand and ate your breakfast while Poe tickled baby’s feet and tummy. When you were done, the three of you snuggled away the morning, your daughter snoozing on Poe’s chest while you laid curled into his side.  
   
“Happy Mother’s Day,” he whispered before dozing off while you watched.  
You reached for the holocamera and took a snapshot. “Can’t wait for Father’s Day,” you whispered with the biggest smile before curling back into Poe’s side.

 


	5. Headcanon: Dating Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: _Can I request dating Hux HCs?_

 

  * Armitage is a military man through and through, one that goes by the book.
  * So if he asks you out, it'll be quite formal, almost cold actually because he's not used to showing emotions like that.
  * And he also doesn't wish others to read too much into his relationships.
  * Not that he's embarrassed but he's a strict 'keep workplace and personal life separated' kind of person.



 

  * He will pick you up at your place, or a place you agree upon for meeting.
  * Standard dinner at a fancy restaurant type of deal for the first date, at which he takes off your coat and pulls out your chair.
  * Don't be confused by the standard. He's doing it to gauge your reaction and to hear you talk outside of the workplace if you're working in the same area or in general outside of your field.
  * He asks the questions, giving away little of himself by keeping his own answers short.
  * If you're doing anything after dinner, it'll likely be a walk, that way he gets to ask more questions but also, hold you by your arm.
  * _[As an officer, he'd be showing PDA like that btw, having you hook your arm into his while he walks quite proper and tall.]_



 

  * He will not kiss on the first date. He's just not rash like that.
  * Dates after the first one become more relaxed, though.
  * Movie night, he'll dare to fold his hand over yours but he'll keep his eyes on the screen.
  * A day at the park with a picnic and you'll notice he remembered your favorite wine.
  * An evening spent standard ballroom dancing, you'll notice he starts holding you closer with each dance. _[And my god, Hux knows how to dance standard ballroom, ok! Waltz away!]_
  * He'll announce his first kiss, maybe not verbally, but you'll know by the way he looks at you.
  * Again, it's a formality type of thing, but he'll have waited at least three dates before he finally cups your face to lean a gentle kiss onto your lips.
  * His way of showing that he wants it to be more long-term, really.



 

  * Once he's comfortable and knows for sure you're both in for the long run, he'll start inviting you to military functions such as dances and hail and farewells.
  * He will say your name with pride when introducing you to higher ranking officers but doesn't need their approval.
  * At work, he keeps a cold front, but he does take time to send you messages. Specifically to ask if you want to go out to eat or stay in, or if you need him to pick anything up when he comes over.
  * He doesn't stay overnight until you've dated for quite some time, though.
  * As much as he wants to. It's his by the books kind of courtship idea.
  * _[I really see Hux as a very traditional guy here, not just through his years as a military man but likely through his upbringing of which I honestly know little to nothing. But if I had to compare him to elite aristocracy, I'd think he'd be very very formal in any approach.]_



 


	6. Headcanon: Dating Obi Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: _Can I request some headcanons for dating Obi-Wan?_

  * Obi Wan isn’t shy. He’ll be direct in asking you out, but in a soft-spoken manner.
  * He will make it clear from the beginning though that he cannot get emotionally attached.
  * _[Something he’ll be in denial of the more time he spends with you.]_  



 

  * Your first date is definitely not standard dinner.
  * It’ll be something along the lines of taking you to see the stars from his favorite spots on whatever planet you’re living on.
  * He might even go as far as fly you off planet in a borrowed transport, albeit his dislike for flying. _[This is a known fact, actually.]_
  * Or he’ll take you to a library or bookstore. _[Don’t laugh. Obi Wan is thirsty for knowledge and he will let you know from the get go.]_



  * He lets you talk when you answer a question, but is known to share his own stories in lengthy details.
  * He can be quite talkative like that.
  * Not in a show off way, but to make you laugh while telling you about odd encounters he’s had, [for example].
  * He’s a witty guy and knows it, and will use it to make you laugh along with his stories.
  * He just really enjoys hearing you laugh.



 

  * He will kiss you on your first date, and it will definitely be him to make the first move like that, most likely after another witty remark that left you in stitches.
  * A slow and sensual kiss with just a little bit of tongue that will make you hold your breath when his lips finally leave yours. _[Who knew Jedi kissed like that, huh?]_
  * But that’s as far as he’ll go on the first date.
  * Unless you invite him in, he will not dare to ask for more.
  * He’s a Jedi, after all, and great at reading body language, so he will back off if he thinks you feel uncomfortable at any point.



 

  * The more time he spends with you, the less he can deny feeling for you.
  * He shows it through spending more time with you when he can, but also by getting you small things that he claims/says remind him of you when he’s away. Flowers, crystals, scrolls or books.
  * He’ll write a lengthy note why these items remind him of you, btw., comparing the color of your eyes, the scent of your skin, the way your hair moves etc.
  * He’s a poetic like that not just because of you but because he’s known to have a way with words. 



  * _[TBH. I know that Obi Wan is a devoted Jedi, at least in his younger years, but I see him as a humorous, sometimes sarcastic, romantic that will take any chance he can get to make his date laugh just to take their breath away with lingering kisses.]_




	7. One Shot [Hux]: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: _Hey, can you write me something with jealous Hux? I know a lot of people don't like Hux, so it's alright if you don't want to. I completely understand:) Thanks._

"Who the hell are you?!" You perked your brow at some fresh-faced lieutenant reporting for duty.  
"I... I... uhm," the young man in front of you was lost for words. Startled by your brash tone and cold posture. An impatient "well?", and your finger thudding against the hard metal of your desk didn't help the situation.  
   
A rigid once over from you, it was a miracle the fledgling even managed to surrender the datapad clutched between his hands.  
"Lieutenant Coryn Enz replacing Lieut ...," you didn't even have to finish reading the sentence. You knew why he was here. You pushed a frustrated exhale through your nose and muttered a "Not again!" through gritted teeth.  
   
You lifted yourself from your chair and straightened out your uniform, your pulse reaching new heights. How dare him! HOW DARE HIM continuously interfering with the choice of your staff. People you had handpicked through careful evaluation. Top of the crop. Only the best, because you hated subpar performance. And yet, _HE_ felt it necessary to intervene because _HE_ couldn't keep his jealousy at bay.  
   
"Stay here!" you instructed Lieutenant Enz before you marched in long strides towards _HIS_ office.  This was the fourth time a replacement had been sent your way and you had had enough. Your staff was your choice, not **his**!  
   
Not even twenty paces close, his secretary intervened. "General Hux is in a meeting, Commander [Y/N]!" she rushed towards you, attempting to stop you in your path.  
You ignored the words and strutted right past, the secretary scrambling to hit the intercom.  
Unsuccessfully.  
   
The doors swooshed open before your presence could be announced.  
Ten pairs of eyes settled on you, nine of which seemed stunned by the interruption.  
"Get out!" You hissed, glaring at Hux. The low-ranking officers didn't have to be told twice. They knew that tone. And they knew once _YOU_ reached that level it was best to be several parsecs away.  
   
They scrambled and Hux remained. Confident in posture. Not a hint of surprise and calm as can be. Ohhhh, you despised when he held that steadfast composure, him knowing full well why you had rushed in here. You knew he knew. You saw it behind those icy blues of his.  
   
"Tell me something, General! How the fuck am I supposed to do my job if you continue to replace my staff?" you yelled, red-faced because this truly was the last straw.  
"Replace your staff?"  
"Don't play coy with me, Armitage. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
"Maybe they shouldn't be flirting with you," Hux raised an annoyed brow.  
   
"Flirting? What flirting? Occasionally laughing to lift the mood? Or updating mission reports? Or evaluation meetings? Tell me, how any of that is flirting," your fist met the conference table. The sharp pain traveling up your bones was ignored. For that, you were too furious.  
   
"The way the last one looked at you when he was joking around was flirting," Hux's voice gained volume.  
"What about the one before that, huh?" You clenched your jaw.  
"He seemed fixated on your legs!" Hux pulled in his brows, clenching his own jaw.  
"So you paid attention to him but not me. Did you happen to catch my annoyance at his behavior?! Or that I disciplined him right after?! No?! Of course not, because you were too busy measuring yourself against him instead of trusting me," your voice reached peak level.  
   
Hux gulping meant that you had hit the nail on the head.    
You folded your arms, shaking your head. "I've had it, Armitage. There's jealous and then there's you. Fix this! Fix it, or I'm asking for a transfer!" You uncrossed your arms and left him standing agape.

* * *

A few, long hours later you found yourself in front of your shared quarters, sighing, secretly hoping he wouldn't be home. You had never lost your temper like this. Not with him. Not over something personal, so all you wanted now was a few quiet moments before turning in for the night.  
   
You placed your palm on the reader and the door opened. Dim lighting and faint music greeted you, and you knew he was here. You paced to the living room, a lavish bouquet of flowers waiting for you on the table by the sofa; a couple of silver domes on the dining room table a hint at an expensive dinner he had picked up on the way home.  
   
You shifted towards the flowers, taking in the scent. Everlilies, Rojos, Blue Blossoms, and Purple Passions converged to a heavenly fragrance. Expensive flowers, you knew cost a few days pay. "Unbelievable," you whispered as you skimmed the silky petals with your fingertips. "Oh Armitage," you murmured with furrowed brows, still upset.  
   
A rustling noise behind you had you spin around with a gasp. You clutched your chest for a second, shaking your head. "You shouldn't do that. Sneak up on people, I mean," you scolded before you collected yourself to a tall stance, taking in the sight in front of you.  
Hux stood a few feet away, quite tall and formal, but the edge that usually draped his face was gone. He looked softer. Steely gaze replaced by apologetic tenderness. A rare thing, and you knew that.  
   
You waited for words but he just continued to gaze at you.  
"You can't just make it up to me with flowers," you explained with a rather cold undertone.  "Or expensive dinners."  
"I know. I'm not good at ..." Hux squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't transfer," he whispered.  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't," you crossed your arms, defenses going up.  
Hux opened his eyes. Gears turning behind his icy blues, but coming up empty.  
Nothing.  
No reply.  
You had expected a sharp-tongued response, instead, he gave you a lost puppy dog gaze.  
   
You hitched a breath, unfolding your arms. "You can't do this, Armitage. You can't interfere with my work like that. What's worse is that you don't trust me that I can thwart off some punk's advances on my own. Do you honestly think that any of those juveniles would stand a chance with me? Or hell, even come close to you? Us?"  
   
Hux chuckled at your choice of words. "I suppose not."  
"You know," you slowly paced towards Hux. "A little jealousy is ok, but what you're doing...," you palmed his face. "No more. No more replacements. No sending anyone to sewage duty or to desert planets. No more. Promise me."  
"I promise."  
"I mean it, Armitage. We have so little time together as is. I prefer not to spend it fighting over something as stupid as jealousy," you searched for his eyes, and he nodded.  
"It's just...," Hux drew in a heavy breath.  
"What? Just what?"  
"You're smart and you're beautiful. I see how some of them look at you. And I can't stand it. They lust after you."  
   
You laughed, pushing against Hux's chest.  
"Why is that funny?" he drew in his brows.  
"Because... Don't you see?" you swung your arms around his neck.  
"See what?"  
"They're the ones who are jealous. They all know I'm with you. They're wondering what it would take to get on your level. So, let them," you shrugged. "Let them wonder. And let their own jealousy get the better of them, not you."  
   
Hux squinted, thinking for a moment. "But if any of them touch you," he started but didn't finish. Instead, he found himself on the floor. Surprised, and with your knees pressing into his chest; a smug, raised brow meeting his shocked stare.  
   
You laughed at his expression. You had grabbed him by wrist and shoulder and had rolled him over your shoulder before you had pinned him down.  
"If any of them touch me, they'll hit the deck before the count of three," you snickered before leaning a kiss onto Hux's lips. "Let's go eat. I'm starving," you tried to get up but Hux held on to your waist.  
"Dinner can wait," he smirked, his hands flattening up your back.  
"Hmmmm," you hummed and thought for a second. "I agree."  
 


End file.
